


A Comforting Presence

by ValaSidra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Apologies, F/M, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Thomas has an anxiety attack. Virgil is left to deal with one of her own, alone, while the others take care of Thomas. What will happen when the others come and find her after they calm down Thomas?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 36





	A Comforting Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I will start this off with, I am so sorry, Virgil! Virgil is one of my favorite characters, only tied by Logan, and I hate doing this to him. This is me putting my problems with my anxiety onto him. I will also say this, not all anxiety attacks are how I have described. I am only describing one of my worse anxiety attacks for this story. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Virgil sat, curled up in the corner of her room. It was a bad week. What the other sides didn’t know or realise was that, when Thomas was experiencing anxiety, Virgil was experiencing it also. Thomas had six anxiety attacks this week. If it was horrid for Thomas, it was a thousand times worse for Virgil. She tried taking all she could onto herself when the attacks happened. She was curled up in the corner, clinging to her stuffed cat. She tried breathing in, holding, and releasing. Nothing was working. The other sides were out, trying to calm Thomas. She closed her eyes and let out shuddering sob, tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t breathe, and she felt like she was about to vomit. She couldn’t think and all she could do was hold onto her stuffed cat and wait it out. She didn’t hear her door slam open or the shocked gasps from the others. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her back and begin rubbing soothing circles. She opened her eyes to see Roman and Logan in front of her. She assumed Patton was the one next to her, rubbing her back. She let out another sob and found herself being pulled into a hug by Roman. 

He began murmmering comforting words into her ear, “It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Deep breaths. We’ll get through this. You’re going to be okay.”

She nodded lightly and took a shuddering breath in. After a few seconds, she let it out.

“Good job. Almost there. You’ll be okay.”

She lifted her eyes to Logan’s and was shocked to see concern in his eyes. He seemed deep in thought and she could sense his rising anxiety. She pulled back from Roman and reached a hand out to Logan.

He gave her a confused look and crouched down to grab her hand only to be pulled into a hug, “Deep breaths, Logan. Think of something else.”

He gave a nod, and she released him. Logan stood back up, and she followed suit on shakey legs. They all walked out to the common area. Virgil quickly curled up by the arm of the couch. She was still filled with anxiety and didn’t want to feel vulnerable by just sitting normally. She knew it wasn’t logical, but she was anxiety not logic. She was allowed to be illogical. They others formed a loose circle around her. Close enough to easilly touch her, but far enough to not crowd her.

“Logan looked at her and spoke first, “When ever Thomas has an anxiety attack, do you also have one?”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, you know how being logic makes you always see things logically first, and Patton has very strong opinions when it comes to what is right and wrong because he is morality. Then Roman is almost always trying to come up with new ideas. You all have side effects from being the side. Well, I do too. When ever Thomas feels anxiety, I feel anxiety.”

Roman nodded, “That makes sense, but there is one thing I am still confused about. Why was your attack so much worse than Thomas’?”

Virgil looked at her hands, “That comes with being fight or flight. Being the emotion that is meant to protect Thomas from getting into trouble, and getting him out of it when he does, has some side effects. One thing is I take the brunt of his concerns and problems. When he is trying to figure out if he should panic or go to his creativity for a romantic situation, I am the one that ultimately makes the decision. There are many times that I send it to Logan because there isn’t really a reason for either one. I then judge further before I ultimately tell Thomas.”

She sighed, and Logan tilted his head and nodded, “That explains all of those times that it literally was information gathering and coming up with a logical reasoning for if the relationship should be pursued or not.”

Virgil smiled, “That is why I send it to you. With the facts that you gather, and ultimately the decision you come up with, I find it easier to make the decision. Most of the time I send it on to Roman, but there are other times that I decide it may be best to just avoid the person. Those are generally the people that I start making him feel uneasy with.”

Patton nodded, “That explains a lot, and I would give you a _patt on_ the back for that. I just am not seeing how that explains why you’re attack was so much worse than Thomas’.”

Virgil’s shoulders slumped, “The reason it was so much worse is because I am the one that protects Thomas. I take the brunt of it. I make sure it is just a fraction of what it could be. My reaction is what it would have been. His is the little bit that manages to slip through.”

Patton pulled Virgil into a hug, “Oh, kiddo. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Virgil looked at him, “You guys were right. It’s my fault that Thomas has the attacks. I fail to keep them from getting through. That doesn’t matter though. Thomas is more important than I am. You guys need to be there for Thomas. He needs you. I’m just the one that failed to protect him from it.”

Roman grabbed her hands, “ _No._ You are vital to Thomas. Even more than we thought. Just think about it. How many amazing friends does he have that take care of him and make sure he is enjoying being with them? A lot. That’s because of you. You make sure they will be great friends.”

Virgil began retracting her hands from Roman’s, “That doesn’t-”

“ _No,_ Virgil. You make sure he is careful when he goes out. _You_ are the one that makes sure he gets his video out on time. _You_ are the one that makes sure he stays healthy and follows the schedule,” Logan interrupted.

Roman grabbed her hands again, “You are the reason Thomas rehearses for his parts. You are pretty much what keeps us running.”

Virgil shook her head, “I’m not-”

Roman gripped her hands tightly and looked her in the eyes. He knew it may backfire, but she needed some truth that would shock her out of this, _I’m unimportant,_ thing she had going on.

“Virgil, you are a kind, gentle, amazing person. You managed to make me laugh, even when I thought I hated you.” His eyes were wide, pleading with her to see the sincerity in them.

“Wait, thought?” Virgil stuttered out.

“I love you, Virgil. I want you to see what makes you amazing. I am so sorry I made feel so unimportant. You deserve to be taken care of and loved. We have been neglecting our duty to Thomas and to you. Yes, we took care of what you sent us, but we never realised it was you. We blamed you for Thomas’ attacks when, in reality, you have been protecting him. You have been taking most of his attacks. We were cruel to you, and you never deserved to be treated that way. Can you ever forgive me?”

Virgil smiled, her eyes gentle, trying to convey something Roman couldn’t understand, “Roman, of course I forgive you. I never held it against you. Any of you.”

Patton gave her a bright smile, and Roman’s shoulders slumped in relief, “Thank you.”

Virgil gently tilted Roman’s face up and looked him in the eyes, “Roman, I love you too.”

His eyes widened, “Y-you what?”

Patton grabbed Logan’s arm, “Let’s give them some space.”

They left Roman and Virgil looking into each other’s eyes. The two stayed that way for a while until Roman smirked, “Does that mean I’m your boyfriend?”

Virgil nodded and gave a slight chuckle. Shaking her head she said, “You are absolutely ridiculous. Yes, you’re my boyfriend.”

He smiled, “Then that means I can do this.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. She press back and then pulled back, leaning her forehead against his, “How did I get this lucky?”

Roman grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, “By being you.” He pressed a kiss to her fingers, “The real question is, how did _I_ get this lucky?”

Virgil smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Just by being you.”

They heard a squeal from the doorway and looked up to see Patton standing there, “I’m sorry! I was just seeing if you two were done! I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Roman smiled, “You didn’t interrupt. We sorted everything out. Virgil and I are dating.”

Logan stepped up behind Patton, a slight smile on his face, “That is satisfactory.”

Patton smiled, “It seems we are being summoned.”

They went to see Thomas, and every time there was an anxiety attack in the future, Roman was there, helping her through it, keeping her from being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I had to add the sweet moment in there to make it up to Virgil. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all of the support! I love reading your comments and love any and all suggestions that are given. Have a great day! Stay safe!


End file.
